Toby (song)
Toby is a song from the fourth season dedicated to Toby and Henrietta. It is based on Toby's theme. Lyrics North of the Island, there lives a dear old train, a little tram engine, Toby is his name. He's quaint and old fashioned, but careful and wise. His coach is Henrietta and she’s seen better days. His mind keeps returning to the good old days When they were busy working everyday. But nobody rides with them nowadays. They can't understand why things have changed. Their line is closing down today, forever. Toby, oh Toby, What will become of you? The world's much nicer whenever we see you. Toby, dear Toby, There's still lots That you can do Oldies but Goldies, we still care about you. All of the children came to say goodbye They clapped and cheered As Toby rang his bell, “Bye bye.” Everyone was sad to see them go Whatever will they do, And where will they go? Suddenly news came To brighten up their day How Toby and Henrietta Were needed right away The Fat Controller had written to say Could they please come And help right away. Now they're part of his family Forever Toby, oh Toby, Show them what you can do The world's much nicer whenever we see you. Toby, dear Toby, There's so much to learn from you. Oldies but Goldies, we still care about you. Oldies but Goldies, we still care for you. Audio Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Mavis * Daisy * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Bertie * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Jeremiah Jobling Episodes * The Flying Kipper * Toby and the Stout Gentleman * Thomas in Trouble * Thomas' Christmas Party * Daisy * Percy's Predicament * Woolly Bear * Time for Trouble * Donald's Duck * Thomas Gets Bumped * No Joke for James * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train * Mavis * Toby's Tightrope * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure * Paint Pots and Queens * Bulls Eyes * Special Attraction Deleted and Extended Scenes * Toby and the Stout Gentleman: # A deleted scene of Toby puffing past the Windmill while pulling Henrietta and some trucks. # A close-up of an upset looking Toby in his shed. # A shot of Toby at the farewell party shows him coming up to a set of points before reversing back to Henrietta at the station. * Bull's Eyes - A shot shows Toby puffing along some track past some trees and houses before arriving to talk to Daisy at her shed. * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure: # The shots of Toby rolling by the villagers and arriving to meet Thomas have both been extended. # The ending scene of the engines at Tidmouth Sheds shows a deleted shot of Gordon next to Duck, both smiling. # Another shot at the sheds shows a semi-distant shot of Duck, Thomas, the Christmas tree, Percy, and Edward. * Toby's Tightrope - Toby arriving at Tidmouth Hault to greet Mavis. Trivia * The Norwegian version has a slightly different musical arrangement and a "The End" card. * In Japan, the title of this song is, "Toby's Song". Gallery File:Toby(song)UKtitlecard.jpg|1996 UK title card file:TobyandtheStoutGentleman8.jpg File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman35.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman22.png File:BullsEyes4.jpg File:Bull'sEyes10.jpg File:ThomasinTrouble.jpg File:Percy'sPredicament24.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman6.png File:TimeforTrouble30.png File:TimeforTrouble35.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman32.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman12.jpg File:Mavis66.png File:TimeforTrouble28.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman11.jpg File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman9.jpg File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure11.jpg File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman10.png File:Mavis48.png File:Mavis49.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman47.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure12.jpg File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure26.png|Toby and Thomas File:TimeforTrouble48.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman13.jpg File:ThomasGetsBumped53.jpg File:TheFlyingKipper47.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman33.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman41.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman42.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman43.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman44.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman46.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman45.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman36.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain45.png|Sir Topham Hatt File:PaintPotsandQueens7.jpg File:PaintPotsandQueens14.jpg|Toby and Percy File:PaintPotsandQueens13.jpg File:Toby'sTightrope36.PNG File:Toby'sTightrope76.png File:Toby'sTightrope77.png File:Toby'sTightrope80.png File:Toby'sTightrope27.PNG File:SpecialAttraction26.png File:Toby'sTightrope6.jpg|Toby and Mavis File:Daisy(episode)33.png|Daisy, Percy, and Toby File:ThomasAndPercy'sChristmasAdventure71.jpg File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure5.jpg File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure27.png File:Thomas'ChristmasParty39.png File:Thomas'ChristmasParty40.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure1.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.jpg|Gordon and Duck File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure16.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure14.jpg|Duck, Thomas, Percy, and Edward File:Thomas'ChristmasParty42.png File:Toby(Song)TheEndcard.png|Thomas and Toby Song Category:Songs